


Your Smile

by jhengchie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bestman!junhui, Bestman!minghao, Drabble, Junhui is an angel, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Your smileWonhuiAngst, character deathBecause at the end of the day, its your smile that keeps me going





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I have been wanting to hurt Junhui so bad because if youve been following me in my previous works in various fandoms, the more I put my biases in pain, the more I am deeply attached to and love them (yes I am so sorry Sunggyu, Jonghyun and Jackson, you had too much angst put through you).
> 
> So this is inspired by a melancholic picture of wonhui, a bittersweet picture that had affected me so much.
> 
> I apologize before hand

-

  
Junhui was a simple man with little regrets in life and the simplest things making him happy. A Chinese decent transplanted to Korea at the age of seventeen, Junhui grew accustomed to his surroundings and hand acclimated to whatever culture thrown at him. He made friends and had built a career for himself, as a model, part time actor and mostly back up dancer for a renowned group H!light headed by a good friend of his, Hoshi.

Junhui was happy with his life and would have been completely happy If he was not wearing a damned suit and smiling as his best friend squeezed his hand tightly as said best friend gazed at the other man walking down the aisle.

"Relax Wonwoo, you're getting married in a while." Junhui smiled and Wonwoo returned the smile and nodded at Junhui.

Eventually, Wonwoo let his best mans hand in favor of holding into his groom and Junhui sighed, holding back whatever emotion trying to spill out from him.

At the end of it, Still Junhui smiled as he watched Wonwoo smile before kissing his husband, and everyone applauded them, congratulating the couple as they share their first kiss as husbands.

\---

"Hey is this seat taken?" Junhui looked up as the low voice penetrated his ears.

"No, go ahead." Junhui replied and the man thanked him and sat on the vacant seat across him.

"I'm Wonwoo by the way." The guy, Wonwoo, introduced himself and Junhui smiled and did the same.

"Junhui. I'm Chinese so don't laugh at my accent." Junhui glared.

"Ah, it's pretty cute dont worry, your accent I mean." Wonwoo replied and a friendship bloomed that day, in the silence of the library archives.

  
\---

"The Best Man, Junhui will be delivering his congratulatory speech." The MC announced and Junhui stood at the podium.

"Good Evening everyone." Junhui started, smiling at everyone but avoiding to linger more than necessary to the couple beside him. "Well, this was more of mandatory rather than congratulatory." Junhui said and everyone laughed at him. "I've been Wonwoo's best friend since college and I would love to share with you his embarrassing moments but we dont have all night." Junhui said, smiling as the crowd roars in laughter. "I've seen you at your highest and lowest point Wonwoo and each moment I treasured deeply. You are my best friend and had been a great help to me so it is only right to give you nothing but happiness on this day." The crowd let out a disappointed tone making Junhui laugh.

"I am happy that you found Mingyu, you two are perfect for each other, I could not even picture you without him in your future. I sure hope you two treasure each other and keep each other happy; arguments will arise but whenever you felt like you had fell out of love, go back to the days when you realized just how much the other meant to you." Junhui smiled and he could see Wonwoo brush a tear off of Mingyus face while smiling sweetly at his husband. "Stay happy and in love." Junhui raised his glass and everyone cheered.

"Sucks to give a congratulatory message when youre hurting." Junhui looked at the person who spoke and sighed as he realized who it was.

"Well we got to suck it up right?" Junhui said, patting Minghao, Mingyu's best friend and best man, on the shoulder just as his name was called.

\---

  
Junhui became playful when he had mellowed and absorbed Korean culture, leaving his shyness in the past and developed self confidence like it was his second nature. Junhui became popular in an instant yet his world revolved in making Wonwoo smile.

Junhui adored Wonwoos smile, the way the males turn into a line, crows feet appearing on the side of the younger male's eyes, nose scrunched up and teeth showing, and he had promised himself to protect that smile at whatever cost possible.

So when Junhui introduced his fellow part time co-model Mingyu to Wonwoo and saw the younger smile and eyes twinkle, Junhui's own smile faltered but he kept his façade, because he promised himself that he'll protect Wonwoo's smile no matter what.

Because he promised himself to protect his best friend's smile, he kept smiling despite hurting. Junhui bled while he smiled as Wonwoo and Mingyu announced their relationship.

 _Yet Junhui still smiled_.

\---

"Remember that time when you two almost broke up?"  Soonyoung, also known as Hoshi and Jun's leader in the dance crew, said and they all end up laughing.

LI had to role play as a cat to cheer you up! And what did I get in return? A chocolate bar? Not even the expensive one." Junhui huffed his cheeks but joined in the laughter.

"We never made it up to you. I'm throwing a birthday party for you then." Wonwoo chimed and Junhui smiled at his best friend.

"I expect nothing short of luxury then, make it a double birthday bash, Soonyoung's birthday is on the same week." Junhui chimed and Soonyoung pointed a finger at his friend while grinning.

"Sure, it's on us." Mingyu raised a glass and everyone cheered, they have another reason to celebrate and get drunk.

\--

It was gloomy, the rain has yet to ease and Junhui was not really okay with cold and dark weather. Yet here he was, looking at a depressed Wonwoo who had been on a Netflix marathon of Disney Princesses films.

Junhui sighed, this has dragged on for far too long and it got to stop. So he decided to stealthily crawled on the bed and looked at the back of Wonwoo before tapping his right shoulder. Junhui ducked instantly and Wonwoo turned to his left and smiled as he saw Junhui on all fours and grinning like a devious cat. Wonwoo laughed and opened his arms for Junhui to cuddle and that moment, Junhui wanted time to stop so he could revel in this temporary bliss.

"Talk to him, I am sure it is just some misunderstanding." Junhui coaxed Wonwoo sho sighed then nodded.

"I will, thanks Junnie." Wonwoo said and closed his eyes as he sighed.

"I need compensation.l Junhui huffed and Wonwoo laughed loudly, the sound was miraculous on Junhui's ears and he too laughed.

_If only time stood still._

_\---_

"You need a ride?" Wonwoo asked but Junhui shook his head.

"I already called for a driver, you enjoy your honeymoon Wonwoo." Junhui smiled and Wonwoo returned it with his own wide smile.

“I wouldn't be this happy if it weren't for you.l Wonwoo said and Junhui punched his friend's shoulder.

"don't go mushy on me." Junhui said then smiled at Wonwoo. "Just seeing you smile is enough, I mean it when I say stay happy and in love." Junhui said and took Wonwoo's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Take care Wonwoo." Junhui said and bid his goodbye as his car rounded up the corner and stopped before them.

"Take care Junhui."  Wonwoo waved as the car drove away from the hotel.

  
__

_Berserk fan opened fired at an open concert, 5 people killed including the shooter._

The headlines were blaring as Wonwoo read the morning news paper. They were on the last day of their honeymoon and would meet their friends in time for the celebratory dinner Jihoon was throwing for Soonyoung's team winning recently but they had to receive such news to spoil everything.

"He's gone."  It was Minghao who Mingyu called for confirmation. "He protected me, I should've been the one dead not him." Minghao was broken and Mingyu was crying but Wonwoo was numb as he sunk on his knees while silent tears fell from his eyes.

_Junhui's gone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: again, I apologize. I love Junhui and his smile but I am hurting right now. I usually write angst when I am stressed and right now, I am overly stressed. This though isnt as angsty as would have wished but I cant cry while I am at the office.
> 
> I hope you will all forgive me for writing this.
> 
> All the best for my dear Junhui, I really love you to hurt you this much.


End file.
